Sacrifice
by Lisette82
Summary: I will survive for him. To keep his pain away I will bear it for eternity if I must. This is my sacrifice. Rated T- just a small amount of bad language.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a quick one shot that came to me the other day. Thought it might help get the creativity flowing again for my other stories. I might extend it, but I haven't decided yet. Thoughts? **

**I don't own it, I just love to play around with it.**

He was mine.

I was positive from the first glimpse I had of this immortal god. Surrounded by the others ethereal beauty he stood out. Perfect yet flawed. Perfect _because_ he was flawed. None of them saw it.

I could see it in his eyes as well when they met mine. Golden orbs full of strength and sadness, tenderness and anger. He was inexplicably complex and I wanted to unravel every secret, every thought and soothe his eternal torment.

But, while my soul, _my every molecule_ recognized him, he turned his gaze from me and walked away. There had been a brief flash of acknowledgement, but it was gone as quickly as it appeared. It felt as though a knife sliced though my chest and cut my heart in two.

I knew this had been a possibility, yet it killed me none the less. They had told me of his story. How he came to be this damaged, broken man, yet I had still hoped. My two angels. They sought me out, one just _knowing_ and the other full of love and hope. They explained the secret immortal life they held, that in this life you only receive half a soul because the rest is out there in another person, waiting for you to find them. And they told me he was mine.

They told me of the terror he reigned, the hell they had all survived and the pain he felt at the hands of the women he thought loved him.

First there had been _her. _The devil herself, with raven hair and pure evil in her heart. She brought him into this life and only allowed him to see that which would help her. She held him in a world of death with a sense of hopelessness. Of nothing else until my angels came back for him. They could only guide him so far though.

Now there was the other. The pixie girl of lies and manipulations, caging him and keeping him from what he truly was. I had met her eyes as well and they glazed over briefly before I was caught in her cold stare. Black eyes. A warning.

What neither of these women realized, or cared to realize, was that he wasn't the God of War or the Major or Jasper. He was all three at once, an undivided spirit, waiting for someone to embrace that. That person was me.

I had always felt unfulfilled, even at 17. I blamed it on my mother and her scatterbrained personality which forced me into a state of perpetual adulthood for as long as I can remember. I blamed it on my father who never understood me, never bothered to try. I blamed myself. Obviously there was something wrong with me. I dated, I had friends but none that I truly connected with.

Then six months ago my angels found me. They were waiting for me in the parking lot of the diner where I worked part time. Strangely beautiful, skin like stone and freezing to the touch I couldn't help but believe them when they told me what they were. The man, Peter explained the Major to me. That I was his mate and he knew it was time for me to find him.

A normal person would have run screaming, but I embraced it. Maybe this would be my missing piece. I moved to dreary Forks, Washington to live with my father for my last year and a half of high school. This is where they told me I would find him. They told me about his family so that I would be surprised by the small girl attached to him. I was prepared for everything or so I thought. Everything but the pain of his rejection.

It was a hundred times worse than never understanding in the first place. Weeks past and the pain grew worse. The time I wasn't at school or around my father, where I tried to hide the excruciating sensation as much as possible, I was in my bed. Curled in a ball, usually in tears silently begging for it to stop. For him to realize or even for death. I wasn't sure how much longer I could stand it.

His brother was obsessed with me. At first, I was confused. Could I really have two mates? Then Peter called. I was Edward's singer. I held no love for this spoiled little boy. He was controlling and possessive, but being with him brought me closer to the family and simply being in Jasper's presence more of the day eased the ache in my chest. Partially at least. Until I would see him with a tiny pixie wrapped around him and then my heart would break all over again. Sometimes I thought that he felt it. Questioning glances and confused stares. I tried to send him small amounts of my love and utter devotion, but it never erased his confusion. I was powerless, I was human.

I continued to play along with Edward's craziness. I listened as he constantly complained about my behavior, my language, my clothes. Alice helped with that one. She was all sunshine and smiles in front of other people, but when it was just us I received not so veiled threats. I wasn't scared, frankly her killing me would take away the pain.

Then the nomads came. Alice and Jasper rushed me to Phoenix to hide. _You are worth it_. I sobbed when he told me that. He thought that I was just scared, but that small phrase opened the floodgates that I had struggled to keep closed this whole time. I tried to keep most of my emotions locked away from him. My love, my life, my mate was with Alice and to all outward appearances he was happy. He made no indication otherwise and that's all I wanted for him.

James bit me. I escaped to save my mother, or so they thought. I just wanted him to end it. My mate didn't recognize me or want me and I couldn't fight the pain any longer. Maybe if I was a vampire I could stand it, but my tiny human body was breaking down.

The family killed him, Jasper killed him while Edward was begging Carlisle to suck the venom out. I hoped he would lose it and just end me. No such luck. I was left with a scar that throbbed and burned for months. When I returned I called Peter, sobbing, pleading with him and Charlotte to come get me.

He was livid, but said he knew it wasn't time.

I played along for the next few months. The perfect lamb to his masochistic and deranged lion. _Oh Edward, you're not a monster! Edward you're not damning my soul, I want eternity with you! Don't leave me Edward!_ My acting skills improved with time. Truth was I wanted Edward's venom nowhere near my body. If it wasn't going to be Jasper's I wanted Peter and Charlotte. My family, Jasper's family. It was probably the closest to him I would ever get.

Then my birthday happened. I didn't want to celebrate, I wanted to simply be alone. Of course Edward and Alice planned a party. Of course they managed to guilt me into attending. The only reason I did was because he would be there.

Presents. I slice my finger and in that moment I knew it was over. I prayed Edward would drain me quickly. Instead I found myself flying through the air into a table full of glass. Glass the pixie put there. I looked up and saw Jasper struggling against Emmett and Rosalie. Edward walking back and forth in front of me, protecting his mate. Fuck that, he was protecting his meal. The small smile of victory on Alice's face.

I looked in Jasper's eyes and sent as much love and trust in his direction. Everything I had been saving for months and it startled him. Emmett and Rose wrestled him out of the house. Carlisle stitched me up and Edward took me home.

That very night the pain in my chest doubled. Jasper. He was hurting. Hurting and running. Gone.

Two days later, in the woods. Edward's words. _You're not good for me. Human memories are like a sieve. I did love you in a way._ None of that bothered me, but then he crushed me with what I already knew to be true. _We're leaving. The family is already gone_. My Jasper left. If I ever needed confirmation he didn't see me as his mate this was it.

When Edward left I ran through the woods for hours trying to find my way to the Cullen house. To see it for myself, even though I knew. Finally I simply collapsed, letting all of the heartbreak I had been hiding from my empath for months flow out of me.

_Love, life, meaning. Gone_.

I shivered and sobbed in a ball on the ground until I felt strong arms lift me up and a hand run through my hair.

"Don't worry Little Bit. You're safe." Peter.

"We're taking you home. With us." Charlotte.

"Change me." Me.

Jasper didn't want me, but I wouldn't die. I realized in that moment I still needed to be changed. If I died, my pain would be over, but Jasper's would double, even if he didn't know why.

Eternal emptiness and solitude. But I would do it for him. To keep his pain away.

He was worth it too.

I felt two bites and was engulfed in flames.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I decided to continue this, at least for a few chapters. It's short, but important.**

**Don't own it, just play around with it.**

PPOV

My brother was an idiot.

Yes, he was manipulated from the time he was changed. Yes, he thought very little of himself because of those manipulations.

But to not recognize his own mate? It was inconceivable to me.

I had known for the past 18 years that the Major's mate was out there. I hadn't known where or who she was until a year ago though. Charlotte and I immediately made our way to Phoenix. Char was concerned that we would scare her off, but Little Bit was strong. Took our tale of vampires and wars without the smallest amount of fear. If that didn't indicate she was meant to be a Whitlock, nothing would.

When we told her about the Major and mating she immediately accepted it and packed her things for Forks.

The first day she met him she called me in tears- he had ignored her. Bella was in so much pain, but I begged her to stick it out a little longer. I told her about Edward's obsession. Luckily, my knower let me know he wouldn't hurt her or Char and I would have gone and gotten her that day. Char wanted to. She was all set to go and rip the Major a new asshole, but I held her off. It wasn't time for us to directly intervene yet.

We were both concerned about how she would cope with the mating pull. I was truly afraid of the physical toll it was taking on her, but being at the Cullen's would ease it some.

Oh, and she fucking hated Edward. She put up with it for Jasper though. As she told me, anything for him.

The pixie was another story. That vicious little bitch was up to something. She knew full well they weren't mates and I had no doubt she had seen Bella coming and taking Jasper from her. Why she didn't realize that if Bella died so would Jasper, even if he didn't understand why, was beyond me.

Then Phoenix and that sick bastard James happened. That's when I knew Bella was getting desperate. The little one wasn't stupid and running head first into a confrontation with the tracker was tantamount to begging for death.

She wasn't begging, she was demanding.

I was beyond angry when she called and told me what happened. Sure, the Major killed the fucker, but Edward sucked James' venom out of her, which only added to her pain. Hell, Carlisle had been running tests on her heart for months trying to discover the source of her agony. He never would, he was too obtuse.

Char wanted to immediately go and get Bella. It once again wasn't time yet and I managed to hold her back. There was still one more opportunity for Jasper to wake up and see what was right in front of his face. Her birthday.

That turned out to be a fucking disaster. Again. Between Edward and Alice I'm shocked Bella made it out alive. Jasper tried to save her, but the fucking Cullen's convinced him that in his "lack of control" he almost killed her. Such bullshit.

Jasper took off and called me. He said he was leaving both Forks and the family. He was devastated that he almost hurt her, but still refused to see it. I tried to explain his bloodlust, 6 other vampires and an empath had never been a good combination for him, but he wouldn't acknowledge it. He was weak. He was an eternal fuck up.

He was oblivious.

I knew with Jasper that far away, Little Bit's pain would double and the only way to save her was to turn her. Char and I would be there to support her until my brother woke the fuck up. At that point, when he inevitably came groveling she would at least have the opportunity to give him a chance. Or hand him his ass. Frankly I hoped for the latter, at least a little.

If she stayed human she would die. I wouldn't, couldn't, let that happen. She was a Whitlock and we took care of our own.

I glanced at Char, her eyes filled with venom.

It was time to go get our girl.


End file.
